Charades
by Marla's Lost
Summary: A rainy night on the island spent reminiscing with friends - My shortest and easiet to write story - hope you like


**Charades**

James parted the drapes and looked out the window. It was a typical Friday night after dinner with his friends. The island had been experiencing some inclement weather and this was the third day of rain. Miles flopped down in a chair and popped the tab on his DHARMA beer. "I miss cable TV."

Juliet was drying her hands on a dishtowel and leaned back against the kitchen door. "Do you miss ESPN or just sports in general?"

Miles peered over the top of his can. "What! Do I look like a jock or something? It's a very informative show."

Jin looked up from his magazine at the unfamiliar word. "ESPN?"

James grinned and filled him in. "It's an all sports network. A guy's channel."

Juliet threw her towel at James. "It also has gymnastics and girls like it too." She sighed; "I do miss the SciFi channel." She heard a snort and looked at James who smirked, "Geek to the core." She faked a punch to his arm and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her down to the couch with him.

"SciFi…." Jin was still trying to grasp the acronyms. Juliet explained, "I love the Science Fiction channel. It's one of the things I really miss… sometimes I could catch a good Stephen King movie." Her blue eyes shined as she reminisced about watching Cujo and sharing greasy microwave popcorn with Rachel.

James looked at the group thinking about television of all things and declared, "The best damn thing on TV is TV Land."

Almost simultaneously everyone's head swiveled around and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" he said defensively, "Miles can miss sports but I can't miss classic TV? Damn, if I was home right now, I could be watching Green Acres."

Juliet laughed, "Sure and it would still be a rerun. Remember we're in the 70's. A new show would be something like Love Boat."

Jin smiled – that was something he remembered well. "Jim would be Captain Stubing." Miles laughed, "and Juliet would be - Julie the Cruise Director." James caught the proverbial ball and threw in his two cents worth. "Miles could be Gopher."

"Ouch!" Miles sneered. "Is that really what you think of me? No, the show would be CHiPs and _**I **_would be Ponch." Miles imitated riding a motorcycle.

Juliet smiled, "They didn't have female cops for a couple of seasons so I can't play this game." She had a twinkle in her eye, "Jin, guess this show. James and I are the Cunninghams, Miles is Ralph Malph…

Jin jumped in, "I am Fonzie!" Everyone laughed and Miles suggested a new one to the group, "I am Hawkeye Pierce…." Only to have a wicked glare cast his way by Juliet. "Miles, I don't think a TV show about the Korean War is an appropriate show topic, do you?"

Jin jumped up, "MASH!"

Miles gave Juliet a _so-there_ look. She smiled sheepishly. "Okay Jin, since you are really a closet TV expert, what show is this? James is Keith, Miles is Danny, I'm Shirley or better yet, Laurie and you are….Mr. Kincaid."

Jin was stumped. James was slightly mortified, "How can you compare me to Keith Partridge? He's such a sissy boy." Juliet laughed and pinched his cheek. "I had a huge crush on David Cassidy when I grew up. That's why."

That seemed to mollify James who felt it was his turn to continue the charades, "Okay, I am Steve Austin…." Miles stood up, "No, no, no! His partner was a stupid bionic dog; I refuse to be your bionic sidekick." James laughed, "Easy pardner, I was going to let you be Oscar Goldman – ya know, the boss?" Miles eased back into the chair, "Well, okay then."

Jin ventured a show of his own, "I am Bosley….Miles is….." before Jin could finish, the group shouted, "Charlie's Angels!!!" Everyone burst out laughing leaving Jin disappointed that his choice was too easy. James replied, "Don't worry Kojack, Charlie's Angels was popular everywhere."

Juliet yawned into the back of her hand, "Gosh, I didn't know it was so late." She had been truly enjoying herself reminiscing and playing charades – it was as close to being home as she could remember. Miles stood up, "C'mon Jin, I know when the party is over. Let's go see if Rosie still has some of that DHARMA wine left." Miles winked at Juliet. "Rosie's got a thing for me." He whispered loudly.

Jin corrected, "Miles _likes_ Miss Rosie." James chuckled and followed the guys to the front door. It was still raining but the gloom he had felt earlier had vanished. This was a great night. There was the usual exchanges of "Good Nights" and "Sleep Well" and finally James was able to shut the door.

Where did Juliet disappear too? "Jules? Where are ya doll face?"

Juliet peered around the bedroom doorframe. She smiled and started humming a familiar tune and finally started singing in her not so lovely voice, "Come and knock on my door….I've been waiting for you…."

James laughed out loud, "There better not be another person in that bedroom because I'm not playing Three's Company!"

Miles looked at Jin who shrugged – they both laughed and set off in the rain for more fun and games.


End file.
